The present invention relates to a communication device, an LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit), a program, and a communication system, and can be particularly and preferably used in a communication device coupled to an information apparatus.
The practical application of technology so-called V2X communications (Vehicle to (2) others (X) communications) such as vehicle-to-vehicle communications and road-vehicle communications has been examined in the automobile field. The mechanism of the technology is as follows: an automobile broadcasts the location of the automobile through wireless communications, and another automobile having received the location detects the possibility of a collision to be notified to a driver through an information apparatus inside the automobile, such as a navigation system or a display audio system. Specifically, the technology aims at preventing a collision between automobiles, and the improvement of safety can be expected.